Captured Love
by Bite Me is back
Summary: the demon fox spirit has been captured, narutos still alive but the spirit gave Pein and Sakura a little goodbye gift, new life. Pein and Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Captured Love**

"NO NARUTO!" Sakura shouted almost close to tears. You see Naruto had been captured during a mission, so Tsunade sent the 'nine rookies' along with Sai, and team Gai to go save Naruto. And well they got captured, and in front of them was the whole Akatsuki was standing there holding them captive. " Let me go, let me go!" Sakura struggled tring to get loss and get to Naruto.

"Struggle more and I'll ripe your arms off." Kisame said struggleing with the 19 year-old. Finally Sakura got loss and started to run after Naruto, but only to be stopped by Itachi. Itachi grabbed her arms and twisted them back behind her.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Naruto screamed in pain. The Akatsuki were now taking the demon fox spirit that was held inside Naruto. Then the fox came out looking firece and dangerous. But the funny thing was that Naruto did not die, but was in perrty bad pain.

_"Hahahaha, I must admit I thank you for getting me out of that boy." He then looked at Sakura. "And you are the girl who trained under the fifvth and the copy ninja are you not?" He asked, but Sakura just glared at him with a look that could kill. "I'll take that as a yes,cause of course I heard and seen everything that has happen in the past and now the present." He then looked back at Pein(_the Akatsuki leader). _"Well for freeing me I'll shall grant you a gift that is mighty stong depending how you treat it." He then smirked and shot a light at Pein._

"Ah" Pein said in a hush voice. The light went right through him and into Sakura, which hurt alot more. She then screamed in agony which hurt Itachi's ears pretty bad but didn't show it. She then fell uncounsioous.

"Damb that girl can scream." Kisame said tring to get half of his hearing back.

"What hell did you do?" Pein asked getting ticked. Even though he didn't he didn't show it.

_"I simply gave you a gift, just a couple months ahead._

_"What is that suppose to mean?" Pein asked._

_"I simply gave you and her life, but will come in time. I'd say in about 5 months should do the trick and theres no killing it." He said then disappeared._

'What the hell is that fox playing with me' Pein thought. Then out of nowhere Sakura throwup three times. Everyone was surprised and Gai and Kakashi took that time to grab everybody and get out.

**With the Team**

Kakashi was holding Naruto and Kurenai had Sakura. "Sakura are you ok?" Kurenai said.

"Yeah just a little wozzy." Sakura said tring to stay awake but failed.

"Kakashi lets get them to Tsunade and fast." Gai said. Kakashi just nodded and they sped up.

**With the Akatsuki**

"What the hell just happened?"Deidara asked looking rathering stuned. "One second we have the kid, the demon out, a burst of light, screaming, puking and now they're gone."He said annoyed. "And I didn't het to kill the girl who killed Sasori." Deidara said starting to get mad.

"Better question, what was that light that shot throw leader-san and went into that girl?" Zetsu asked. "What did that fox say, he gave leader-san a gift months before, but it was just givin." He added.

"And it wold of have to include that girl, because the light shot and stayed in her."Itachi added getting intrested in the confersation. "Not to mention the fox said he gave leader and that girl life, but tit will come in about 5 months time." Itachi added on.

"Soo that would mean what?" Deidara said confused. Out of nowhere Tobi comes and shouts.

"Uhuhuh tobi knows tobi knows.""Ok if the flying ghoast gave life, he probley means baby, and the light must have been the thing that made leader give the baby to the girl. Ghoasty also said he gave the gift to the them a few months back and it will take about 5 months to come. And giving birhth useally that takes some time to go throw. And the foxy knows that girl is student of two powerful people and make a good mother, so-to-speak. And thats what he probley did, make girl pregent with Pein-sans baby. How cute is that Leader-san is going to be a daddy." Tobi said. All the Akatsuki stepped back in fright.

"Tobi not only was that the longest thing you have probley have said, but that was pretty smart to figure that all on your own. And what the hell happened to the speaking in third term?" Deidara asked creeped out but surprised at the same time.

"Oh Tobi didn't figure that out, Foxy told me while friends stared in awwwwwwwwe.""Or did he?" Tobi said in a creepy voice.

"Ok I am really confused."Zetsu said. Tobi just skipped back to base as if nothing happened."Note to self, never ask Tobi to solve puzzles." Zetsu said. The rest just nodded.

"So what are we going to do about the girl and child? The fox said it can't be killed untill it's born. It's basiclly yor child leader-san, what do you want to do?" Kisame asked.

"Leave it to the girl to take care of, but spy on her to see if what Toi says is true and will take crae of the problem from there."Pein said hidden in the shawdows. Then all of them headed back to the base."You will spy on her tomarrow." Pein announced. They just nodded catching up to Tobi.

**At Kohano**

Tsunade came out of the room and to the others looking shoucked, happy and diappointed at the same time. She walked up to them and said,"Well she certaintly is pregent, and it was inserted into her by the demon fox so theres no killing it. But what is so weird is that shes at least 3 months pregent but it will show by tomarrow." Tsundade said.

"What do we do now and until then?" Kakashi said. Everyone knew that Sakura was like a daughter to him scince her own parents died. "How will she take it?" Kakashi also said.

"Well for one thing we must tell her when she wakes up no matter how she takes it. She has to go with the burden and we all are here to help her get throw this." Tsunade signed and began to speak. "To make matters worse Sasuke has been spotted around the area, and we got this from one of his men." Tsunade said holding up a note from Sasuke.

It said...

* * *

ok hows that so i need ideas and sorry my stories got deleted 


	2. Chapter 2

**Captured Love**

OK sorry it toke a long time to write new chapter. So here you are.

"talking"

_"thoughts"_

_"Inners"_

**"letters"**

**I own nothing

* * *

**

It said

"**Kohono,**

**I am close to the village. There are explosive tags all around the village. But the village will be safe if you agree to my requests. First, I want Sakura. Second, when I come and get her, I want to leave calm and peacefully. I also want my records clean and no nins coming after us as we leave.**

**-Sasuke**

Everyone stared in shock and confusion. Then they looked at Sakura's room.

"Granny Tsunade, what are we going to do? Naruto asked afraid of the answer.

"We're certainly not going to go by his requests, but we need to think about the sake of the village(not the beer, the village itself)" Tsunade said trying to figure out what to do.

Then Ten Ten got an idea. "Hey I got it" Neji, Lee and everyone else were looking at her as if to say 'and that would be' Ten Ten just signed and started.

"Well Sasuke probably wants Sakura to revive his clan and for her medical skills. So if Sasuke knew about the Sakura having the Akatsuki Leader's child because of a demon, he won't want Sakura anymore" Ten Ten said proudly with her head held high.

"And what about her medic skills. He'll still probably want her for that." Kiba said.

"Let's just say it effected her chakra. Cause after all she hasn't used any since we escaped" Ino said

"And besides, what he doesn't know won 't hurt him, us, and the village." Choji said

"Yes, but think, what if doesn't work. Then what do we do?" Kakshi asked.

"From the looks of it we still have a few days. I'll go work on the letter and how to get it to him. In the mean time the rest of you 11(includin Sai), your mission is to find all the bombs and disable them." Tsunade said.

"I will see you all in the morning." They all left after that. Tsunade just walked off to Sakura's room.

"Inned Sake and lots of it." She then looked at Sakura. "Poor Sakura. It seems everyone is after you. And for what, just for trying to protect friends, getting stuck with the Akatsuki Leader's child, knowing Kohanos secrets, and being my apprentice." She toke a breath.

"And right before your birthday" Tsunadesaid tucking a loose strand of Sakura's hair behind her ear. But unknown to her Sakura was awake. With that she left.

* * *

I know short chapt but hey i got school bye r&r 


	3. Chapter 3

**Captured Love**

Ok I know it's been like forever but I'm board and decided to update so enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"speaking"

'Thoughts'

'_Inners/demons'_

______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

Sakura woke up with a start then she calmed when she saw that she was in her room. 'Funny I don't remember going to bed or in the village' She got up and started to change and that's when she noticed a little lump forming in her stomach.

'What in the wor-' That's when she remembered in the cave and the Akatsuki. 'Right that damn fox, oh well this might turn out to be fun' _'Just hope you can still do the performance tonight for the spring festival and your birthday.'_

Sakura sighed and put on her lose fitting Tripp pants with her black and white sneakers on, with a pink and white stripped spaghetti shirt with a black hoody unzipped half way and her white hat on to top it off.

"Well that's done now I better go see Tsunade about this." She said and left the house towards the hokage tower. It was a nice sunny day with a cool breeze that made her hair fly with the wind.

'It's such a great day can't wait till tonight' She thought happily and made it to Tsunade's office.

There she saw her mentor sleeping on her desk. Sakura smirked and shouted "TSUNADE WAKE UP JIRAIYA IS PEEPING IN THE WOMEN'S CHNGING ROOM AGAIN!!!" She then stood a good couple of feet away from her mentor knowing what was to come.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM, JIRAAAAAAAAIYA!!!!!" She looked around only to see Sakura on the ground laughing her ass of . Tsunade twitched at the fact of her student embarrassing her…..again.

"Sakura!" Sakura stopped laughing standing up chuckling a bit. "Sorry Tsunade I couldn't help myself" she said laughing again.

Tsunade twitched "What is that you came here to ask me Sakura?" Sakura just smiled. "To see if everything is ready for tonight"

"Ah, the consert, well yes as a matter of fact everything. But the question is are you and the girls ready?" Sakura nodded "ok then now go get them and expected a good performance tonight." Tsunade said as Sakura left.

**Else where**

"Ah, so Pinky is having a little show is she?" the man said

"I'll contact leader-sama." the other one said "He and the others might want to see this"

______________________________________________________________________

**TIME SKIP**

**At the Concert**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten, were on the stage. Sakura was singing and on guitar wearing what she had on this morning sense no one but the girls saw her, Ino was keyboard wearing a jean skirt a tight purple halter top and black high heels, Hinata was base wearing jeans that were ripped in a few places a white tank-top and a light blue hoody and light blue heels and Ten Ten was drums wearing black caprices a green tight shirt that showed off her curves with black and green sneakers.

"Are you read to rock Kohona?!" The crowd screamed "I said ARE YOU READY?!" The crowd roared. "now that's what I'm talking about."

Ten Ten started the drums. Then Sakura started to sing.

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battle-field _

_One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight (oh oh oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for (fighting, fighting for)_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor_

_Why does love always feel like  
Why does love always feel like  
A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant  
to start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for_

_I never meant  
to start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for_

The crowd went crazy. Naruto and the boys' jaws dropped. "That was AWESOME" Naruto said

"I must agree the girls were impressive" Neji said the others agreed and watched as the next song started this time Hinata was singing Ino was base and Sakura was still guitar.

______________________________________________________________________

**AKATSUKI**

"Wow, Tobi thinks Sakura-chan did awesome" he said clapping

"Hahaha leader-sama if you don't want her I'll take her, un" Diedara said, which only got him a punch in the back of the head. "I was kidding. Jeez don't take a joke, un."

"Hn" Pein only said and turned back to the stage along with the others

______________________________________________________________________

**On Stage**

"Ok peoples give a hand for Hinataaaaaaaaaaa" Sakura shouted

They took their spots and started with Sakura as the back up singer

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything i wish i did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you _

_I know i should tell you how i fell  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you"_

_Sakura came up next to her_

_"Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush"_

_She went back to her position and Ino came up_

_"You say everything that no one says  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush..."_

Hinata blushed and looked at Naruto who blushed as well

Next was Ino. She gave Hinata her base back

_[Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 1]  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

[Bridge:]  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hinata and Sakura ran up to the front of the stage and did two back flips while still playing

_[Chorus:]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2]  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
[repeat]

[Chorus]

Finished and she seemed to have more energy coming out of singing the song then before she did.

"Now give up fooooooor TEN TEN" The crowd went wild

_Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,  
People getting' down, that's right, from AM to PM.  
Everybody lookin' like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars, from AM to PM_

Bloodshy.. Milian

[Verse 1]  
Everybody wanna get down when you hear the sound and you bump the beat.  
Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, seven days a week.  
Now when you're driving in your four by four and you turn this up on your stereo,  
Whether night or day, non-stop you'll play, and you know you still want more.

[B-Section of Verse]  
So find a honey that's standing on the wall, all the girls get the guys on the floor.  
From the front to the back let's go, hear this. Woo!

[Chorus]

Ooooooh, yeah

[Verse 2]  
Everybody in the club c'mon keep bobbin' your head now to this song.  
You got the beats and breaks and your body shake, and we're doin' it all night long.  
Any time or place, any place or time, no we don't need no sleep.  
Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, seven days a week.

[B-Section of Verse]

[Chorus (repeated twice)]

[Bridge]  
From the front to the back c'mon and bob your head, yeah.  
Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, yeah.  
No we don't need no sleep, all night we rock that beat.  
So you know what to do, just make it move and make it move, yeah.

[B-Section of Verse]

[Chorus (repeated twice)]

"Alight we only have time for one more song so here you go Shikamaru!!!!"

"Wait what?!" Shikamaru said Sakura just ran through threw crowd she then stopped when she notice the Akatsuki's standing at the back of the crowd and they noticed her too. Tobi waved and the others smirked, but she remembered Shikamaru said he would if the girls left him alone.

So she went and got Shikamaru.

"Ok let's hit it" Sakura then looked in the direction of the Akatsuki, they were still there. And Pein was smirking at her. 'Ok weird' Sakura started her guitar

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
Or one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And your not something I deserve_

CHORUS  
In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, let me go

I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
And I know what I'm going through

CHORUS  
In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go, let me go

And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside  
I know, I know  
But all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows, who knows

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go

(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't know who I am

(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't know me

The girls went crazy trying to jump on stage. "Hahaha looks like you got a fan club now Shika" Ino said. He just walked back stage and went to sleep

"Ok now for a special performance let me introduce Dave the DJ, Megan on the key boardand Halle on he guitar" The three people came and took the instruments and started while Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten took their dancing position.

"Don't stress yourself and the unborn child princess' 'wha, who is this' she asked. He just laughed 'I think you know' Her eyes widened and landed on Pein he smirked and nodded but before she could reacted the song started.

_I used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well  
Oh yes you know its true  
You'd call me Cinderella  
All you had to do was yell  
And I'd be there for you_

Here I am  
So try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
Here we are with nothing but honesty  
I've had enough  
I'm not gonna stay

I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
Oh, But Cinderellas got to go

From time to time I'd try to tell just what was on my mind.  
You'd tell me not today.  
Come back, do that.  
Wheres, Cinderella at...  
Was all you had to say

Here I am, so try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
here we are with nothing but honesty  
i've had..enough...i'm not gonna stay

I'm sorry for running away like this 'n i'm sorry  
i've already made my wish. Ah, but cinderella's  
got to go

i'm sorry just tryin' to live my life  
don't worry, you're gonna be alright  
but cinderellas got to go.

[spoken]

I used to say I want you, you cast me in your spell.  
I did everything you wanted me to, but now i shall..  
break free from all your lies. I won't be blind you see,  
my love it can't be sacrificed, i won't return to thee.

[sung]  
I'm so sorry, i've already made up my mind

[spoken]  
I won't return to thee

[sung]  
I'm sorry to say, i'm runnin' away now...  
don't worry, you will be alright

i'm runnin' away, i've made up my mind now..  
your gonna have to let me go

I'm sorry for runnin' away like this, and I'm  
sorry I've already made my wish  
Oh, but cinderella's got to go  
I'm sorry, just tryin' to live my life, don't worry,  
your going to be alright!  
but cinderella's got to go.

And then the lights went dim and the crowd cheered. The lights went back on and everyone o stage bowed, waved and then the lights went off. When they came back on Sakura was missing.

______________________________________________________________________

Ok there you go hope that will do R&R


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok sorry about how long it takes me to right one chapter of a story but I have like a lot of crap that's going on so here's the story and enjoy._

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"_Inner Sakura"

* * *

_

Chapter 4

"Wh-where did Sakura go?" Hinata asked. Everyone ran backstage only to hear a disgusting sound coming from the women's bathroom. Sakura was leaning over the bathroom toilet puking her guts off.

The girls ran to her and rubbed her back. When Sakura was done she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth of confound ants in her mouth.

"Sorry girls, I kind of couldn't hold it in" Sakura said still feeling a bit sick and woozy

Ten Ten just shook her head and walked up to Sakura, "Maybe you should go home; the concert is over so no one will blame you if you do."

Sakura just smiled and nodded weakly. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow then" "Stay safe forehead" She started to walk away but Hinata stopped her.

"Sakura let me go with you I got a few things I want to talk to you about", Hinata said running up to her friend. Sakura looked back at her and nodded as they left the arena and on to the path of Sakura's house.

"So what did you want to talk to me about"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about the baby"

"Yeah what about it"

"What are you going to do? I mean I know you're going to keep it, but what if Pein orders the Akatsuki to kidnap you and bring you to him and he does something terrible?"

Sakura just looked at her in question and then chuckled, "Hinata the Akatsuki don't even know that I have Pein's child and I highly dought they are that smart to figure out and if they do they won't get past Kohona's gates without us knowing."

"Oh yeah I had forgotten about that. Silly me" Hinata said chuckling. Hinata and Sakura were just a block away from Sakura's apartment when the Akatsuki showed up in front of them.

The long blonde haired one smirked at them "So you thought we woulndn't have figured it out huh" then Hidan intervened "Well you were wrong. So now you're coming with us pinkie, one way or another."

Sakura and Hinata got into a defense stance preparing to fight. "Yeah over my died body. And on who's authority."

"On my authority" a person stepped out from the shadows of the trees. Right then Sakura and Hinata tensed up while still holding their defensive stances. Pein just smirked at them

"You will be coming with us as Hidan already said whether you like or not" Pein said as he advanced on Sakura, but, Hinata stood in front of her

"You shall not come any closer to her."

"And who's gonna stop me, certainly not you" Sakura saw this moment to quickly grab Hinata and sprint away from the Akatsuki.

Pein just watched them sprint off and the others were waiting for his orders. He then sighed "Why must they insisted in doing it the hard way" He then nodded his head and they were off

"Sakura where are we going" Hinata said catching up to her friend

"My house is the closest we have to getting away from them without getting any of the civilians involved. Plus everyone else lives either the opposite way from here or by the time we probably get to them we would be captured."

Hinata nodded "Your house it is" Sakura and Hinata jumped through her bedroom window and hid. They were in a secret compartment in her closet which was full of boxes of old stuff from missions or gifts from her friends in which she couldn't find a place on her house for just quite yet.

Sakura started dialing Tsunade's number on her cell phone. _'Come on pick up, pick up'_ When she got no response she started to text her what was happeneing but just as she was about to Pein opened the hidden door revealing the two girls.

"Enough you both are coming with us" and that as the last thing either of the two girls heard before they were knock out.

* * *

Ok how was that I'm trying to get this one and all the others finished before I start any others so yeah pc.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hell yeah writers block is gone for now and I'm in the mood for an epic story. Now here you go._

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

'Inner Sakura'

Chapter 5

Sakura woke up with a slight headache, she shook her head regaining her sight and looked around the room. _'what the, where the hell, oh that's right Pein and his dogs found me and Hinata' _Sakura froze "shit" she whispered. She got up and explored the 'room' she was in. She searched the bathroom that had a tub in the center in the room that came up to her waist, and that had shower nozzles hanging from the ceiling. The round sink had a high faucet that looked like an expensive silver.

"Well, they certainly know how to show their dough" she said and turned to leave and exit out of the bathroom. She next went into the den. "They have a fucking den in a room, a fucking room, more like a hotel room" 'Wonder if we can get room service free o charge' Inner Sakura said as Sakura just rolled her eyes.

'_Nice furniture and all but where is Hinata?' _Sakura finally got fed up and decided to leave the room

"And where do you think your going" Sakura turned around and saw Kisame with a dumb grin on his face. Sakura just sighed "well if you really need to know I'm looking for my friend Hinata, you know the girl who you guys dragged here with me, do you know where she is?"

Kisame looked at Sakura like she just grown a second head and pointed down the hall "right side two doors down" Sakura smiled and nodded and skipped down the hall while Kisame just shook his head.

Sakura, not even bothering to knock walks right in and saw Hinata sound asleep on her bed. Sakura silently walked up to the bed "WAKE UP" Hinata shot up got tangled in the sheets and fell off the bed.

"Sakura not funny, why can't you just wake up somebody like a normal person" Hinata complained. Sakura and Tenten were the only ones who Hinata wouldn't stutter in front of.

Sakura just laughed slightly and offered a hand to Hinata "Sorry couldn't help it saw my chance and decided to take it." Hinata crossed her hands and pouted "Well no more you forget we're in enemy base" Hinata reminded her.

"Right…" Sakura paused "let's go look around" said the hyper girl dragging Hinata out the door. She looked around at the long dim hallway that looked as tho it runs forever plus more. 'Look for fish face he can be our tour guide' _'Good idea' _Sakura dragged Hinata where she last saw Sharky I mean Kisame and saw he was just walking away from where he first was standing

.

"Fiiiiishy wait up" Sakura said running up to catch him. He just stopped and twitched "What did you just call me" "Fishy?" Kisame twitched again then put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "we need someone to show us around cause I don't feel like getting lost"

"No" He said walking away. Sakura just looked at him and followed with Hinata following behind.

"Why not" Sakura said getting in front of him.

"1 cause you called me Fishy and 2 cause your annoying" Sakura just rolled her eyes "Like I haven't heard those before. Now like I said before give us a damn tour now"

"What's in it for me if I do" Kisame asked annoyed. Sakura thought about it "I can leave you alone for awhile or I can pull a very hilarious prank on someone you hate"

"ugh I cant believe I'm doing this, ok deal" the girls smiled and looked at each other "Lead the way"

Ah hour later they ended up at the living room which contained a fireplace, three huge coaches, a coffee table, a platinum screen TV, and two cushioned chairs.

"Not bad Fishy" then hers and Hinatas stomach started to rumble "ehehehe where's the kitchen again" Kisame rolled his eyes "this way"

After the two girls had their fill they were back to the living room.

"I-I've got a q-q-question" Hinata said. "W-w-w-where are a-all the o-others?" Hinata noticed that they ran into no one while Kisame gave them the tour around

"At a meeting. Leader wanted everyone to decide what to do with you two, well three" he looked at Sakura who just smiled then froze

"And now their coming this way" as if on cue they all started to walk in the living room including Sasori and Itachi. Everything was fine till Sakura saw bith Itachi and Sasori alive and well. "ZOMBIES!" She yelled pointing at the two. The two just looked at her and smirked and the other members laughing "What's so funny" She started getting irritated. Everyone just ignored her and went to their seats.

"Freaking zombies, coming back to life and eating peoples brains" Sakura muttered silently but unfortunately for her everyone heard and started laughing again even Itachi and Sasori made a chuckle.

"I still see someone needs a babysitter" Itachi said. "I do not" Kisame and Diedara said unison. Itachi just raised an eyebrow and looked at the two "As false as that is I was talking to Sakura" Sakura just glared as if daring him to go on

"What is talking about Sakura" Hinata asked. "Nothing, he's talking about nothing. He must of gotten too many hits to the head" Sakura said. Itachi just stared "Ah but Sakura don't you remember all the good times we had when you were little"

"I swear Itachi you say anything more I'll chop those little raisins you call balls off" Sakura threaten

"I highly doubt you can touch me Sakura" Itachi challenged

"Wanna bet Uchiha" Itachi smirked "Now is that anyway to speak to your old babysitter, honestly Sakura I thought I taut you better" everyone who was listening to the conversation between the two had their jaw dropped to the floor or was in shock.

"ugh that's it Itachi" Sakura pounced on him on the coach trying to get a good hit then she remembered her super strength and was about to give it too Itachi when Pein and Konan walked in. Sakura sighed and got off of Itachi "Don't think this is over I'm gonna kick your ass soon" then took her place back next to Itachi

"Well what an interesting past Itachi. You and Sakura here must have quite a past together" Pein said while Konan just nodded looking at Sakura and Hinata. Sakura only glared at Itachi

Itachi looked at his leader and nodded "along with my little brother though, she seems not to remember that part" Hinata just looked down "W-well, when me and S-Sakura were hanging out one d-day there was a-an a-accident." Sakura looked at the girl from Itachi eyes widened slightly. Then she looked down as though trying to remember

"Ugh, how come everyone else remembers but me, well everyone who was there or involved." Everyone stared at the two girls as if telling them or mainly Hinata to continue. Hinata just looked at Sakura with an apologizing stare

"You don't remember because of the in jury to your head." Sakura looked at the girl "So that's what's wrong with me" She said silently So what did happen" Kisame asked

"Well we were playing ninja or something along those lines and then….eh, Hinata you wanna finish the rest" Sakura awkwardly smiled

"Some how the two of us ended up getting chased to the forest of death" "I never did get the point of why they named it that, I mean it's just another forest cept for the creepy shit in it and….oh ehehehehe sorry continue" Sakura said scratching the back of her head

Hinata just sighed "Anyway, we didn't want to be caught so we decided to enter the forest, don't ask me how we got in cause I don't even know, Sakura was the one who showed me the path" Sakura just smiled

"The kids were close and we got separated, when they were near me I picked up a rock and threw in the opposite direction of me, but I didn't know that Sakura was there along with a landmine." Hinata started to tear up and Sakura just huddled and hugged her

"T-The rock h-hit the mine and it went off with S-Sakura not to far from it. I stayed behind while some of the others went and got help" Hinata couldn't go on she was crying to hard

"Hey hey that was in the past, and thanks to that I got rid of all the memories of Sasuke. I was probably love struck or something." Sakura shivered

"Actually it was quite the opposite" Itachi said "You were more terrorizing him to the point when he thought you were the devil. He more feared you then anything" Sakura sat there blank

"NOOOOOOOOO, how the hell did I do that, the bastard must be put through pain again I will kick his ass for what he did to me and Naruto and for betraying the village"

"Speaking of which I'm gonna kick your ass too, not only for the babysitter comment and this hole scenario YOU started about our pasted but for the same reason as your brother…. So beware"

"Hey pinkie, you got any dirt on Itachi like black mail or shit you did too him in the past, un" Diedara asked smirking

"weeeelll, There was this one time that somehow ended with Itachi's pants falling to the floor walking home after watching me in front of the whole village to see. Not to mention the pictures.." Itachi covered her mouth before she could finish

Everyone stared laughing, Pein even laughed but he caught his breath and got down to business "Ok, Sakura and Hinata you have two options, well you do anyway" Pein said pointing to Hinata "Sakura is going to be under my watch at all times meaning she goes nowhere without my knowing"

"Like hell I will" Pein just ignored her "But you can either stay here and keep her company or you can refuse and be instantly killed, those are your options." Hinata looked at Sakura "well of course I'm going to stay here with her"

Hinata looked at him with defiance in her eyes. Pein only nodded. "Now that, that is all settled and I assume that you are comfortable with your rooming all that need to be settled is what to do with the child."

"I'm keeping it regardless of what you choose" Pein nodded "I understand of why you want to but, you must be aware of the consequences and troubles of you carrying and keeping the child"

Sakura and Hinata stared in confusion and some understating "Perhaps, I should explain" Konan said. "Women to women would be a bit easier to understand, considering I'm guessing most to all you the men in here have no idea about child birth." Sakura commented

"Not including Itachi and Sasori" Hinata added looking at the two "Oh yeah I know about the both of you" the two just shrugged

Konan shook her head "Anyway, what Pein was trying to say is that with you having _his _child could put your life in danger along with the child. Could you imagine what would happen if everyone found out that the nine tailed fox used its power and implanted the Akatsuki leader's seed into you."

"I guess that does makes sense. But other than the people who were there to witness it happen and Tsunade, no one should know about it, unless another ninja from a different country was there that we failed to noticed" Hinata said

Konan nodded "So even considering all the dangers that you might face you are 100% positive that your keeping the child" Sakura nodded "Good, now we need supplies for both you and the child you carry, such as cribs, formula, bottles, diapers, ect. You also with premed pills and a doctor check up."

"Oh I can handle that" Hinata said "Most of the girls decided to take basic medic training, while others such as myself and Sakura here advanced to more life and death stuff along with stuff we may need if we were ever called in to fill out for a doctor in the hospital" She added

( I know she not stuttering work with me here it's hard to remember but in this one Hinata has more confidence. don't get me wrong she will still stutter a little. Ok back to the fic)

"And don't worry about the pills, I can just eat the foods that equal what the pill gives me" Sakura added.

"Seems we have everything set" Pein said turning about to leave as did some of the members sitting down who were getting up to follow their leaders action

Konan just grabbed the back of Pein's shirt "Not quite yet" Pein looked in confusion

"Ohmygod, he feel emotion, someone quick get a camera and document this ever so rare moment" Sakura said

Tobi, being the good boy he is pulled out a random camera out of nowhere "Here you go Sakura-chan. Tobi is a good boy" Sakura took it and snapped a picture of the fearless leader and laughed at the glare Pein gave her and she took another one giving the camera back to Tobi

"I don't know or want to know where you pulled that out from but thank you and make sure to get those developed" Tobi nodded "Tobi is a good boy and will do as Sakura-chan says and get the picture of leader-san developed for Sakura-chan"

Hinata and Sakura laughed at how strange and oddly adorable Tobi was. Pein just glared even more at the three then turned back to his oldest friend "What do mean, what else could be needed for discussion?"

"Well, there's you" "me?" "Yes you, it's your child as well as hers and you have a responsibility to uphold" Konan gave him the look "Yes, of course I know that" he said as he stiffened up "So what are you going to do about it. Are you going to help out with the child now, while its still in Sakura's womb and after the child is born" Sakura blushed when Konan mentioned the baby in her womb in front of everybody and the fact that Pein was the father though by some weird demon magic.

Pein still slightly scared of the look Konan was giving him stated calmly "Of course, why do you think, she's here in the first place." Konan smirked and nodded "She will need to be guarded heavy when the time comes but for now she will kept under my surveillance, for knowing Orochimaru, if he found out he would try and take Sakura and the baby for his own doing"

Sakura tuned to Hinata "You know, I just love it when people about me like I'm not here" She said sarcastically. Hinata only nodded but managed a smile but it faded as quickly as it came when she saw Sakura stiffen

"What's wrong" Hinata whispered Sakura shook her head "some old flashbacks during the chunin exam in the forest of death" Then she put a hand to her stomach and stared at the floor

'_What if Oroichmaru finds out, I don't think that he would care that much, but, I'm not sure. And if he does try something and I get captured what would happen? Would bite me and the baby like he did Sasuke? Or try some horrible experiment?" _Sakura shook at the thought and started feeling nauseous.

"U-um excuse me" she asked Konan and Pein she really didn't care at the moment all she wanted to do was get to a toilet before she spews her guts on the floor. The two looked at her shaking pale figure "Where's the nearest bathroom" She asked holding an arm to her stomach and hand covering her mouth.

Konan's eyes widen "End of the hall last door on the right" And with that Sakura was gone in a blink of an eye. Hinata got up and rushed up after her with Konan following behind.

The guys just stared letting the information sink "Well, I'm gonna get some shut eye, un" Diedara said leaving with Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, and kastume(?) in tow.

Itachi raised an eyebrow sighed and got up "Might as well check on her seeing as there's nothing better to do" He said leaving when he stopped and turned around in the hallway faceing Pein "You coming, she is carrying your child" He stated seriously. Pein just looked at Itachi and started towards the girls with Itachi and surprisingly Sasori following behind him.

"I'm surprised, at the both you, more of you Sasori. How does the girl matter to you she was the one who ended your life the first time along with your grandmother in sand"

Sasori smirked "I'm just seeing how the flower is doing after the first time we met. And seeing the position she's in might as well make amends for the past" Pein nodded and looked at Itachi

"I still think she needs her babysitter" He said smirking knowing that if she heard him she'd try and punch him through the wall. Pein smirked knowing that things were going to drastically change around here.

When they got to bathroom they saw Sakura leaning against a wall with legs hugged to her chest and her head between her knees shaking. Hinata and Konan were trying to comfort her trying to make her feel better.

"What happened" Pein asked coming closer to the girls. "She's been like this after she um emptied her stomach." Hinata said

"Do you know what's wrong" Pein asked. Konan looked up "Most likely tried" she said rubbing Sakura's shoulder

Itachi walked up to Sakura and crouched up to her level rubbing her head and spoke gently "Hey hun what's wrong?" everyone was shocked to say the leased. Sakura groaned "tired" she mumbled. Itachi smirked "Come on and we'll get you too bed" Sakura shook her head no "Too far. Sleep here"

Hinata stared "Sakura, now come on you don't really want to sleep here" Sakura groaned again. Itachi sighed "come on Sakura it's not that far"

Sakura looked up tiredly and put her arms up "Carry me" Itachi just looked at her "Your not serious. Sakura your not 6 anymore"

"Come on, you said it yourself that I still need a babysitter, so quit complaining and do your job" At this Pein and Sasori couldn't help but chuckle while Hinata and Konan started laughing

Itachi growled then sighed "Fine" he picked her up and started mumbling something about being a lazy-ass. He walked to Pein and set Sakura in Pein's arms who reached to grab her before she fell.

Itachi smirked and starting leaving "I may be the babysitter but she has your child, meaning you have to do what I used to and more" and with that he turned and left

Sasori kept smirking "Things are getting interesting" and with that he left also

Konan took Hinata to her room leaving Pein to take care of Sakura

Pein sighed started towards Sakura's room _'If I'm this stressed and tired after one day I hate to see how it's going to be like after the baby is born.' _he looked down at the girl in his arms "Only 6 more months to go"

**Ok I know its been freakin forever but I really hope you like this one. I am also coming up with more ideas for this story and other one I want to write. But from now on in this story, the chapters will be based on every other month. And also if you have any ideas on what you want me to add to the story I will try and do. ALSO. BABY NAMES, I need ideas for baby names. Thxs again and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter**.


End file.
